brucealmightyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Nolan
bruce Buffalo, New York. He is the main protagonist of Bruce Almighty. Oh hi Mark! After years as a reporter, Bruce was finally given the chance to do a live report for the 156th anniversary of the Maid of the Mist. However, just before the report began, he was informed that his co-worker and rival Evan Baxter had been chosen to replace Pete Fineman as news anchor, alongside Susan Ortega. Bruce's subsequent rant on-air resulted in him being fired from his job. He was thrown out of the new station, and, upon trying to help a poor man, was beaten up by a gang of thugs. Bruce then proceeded to blame God for his bad luck, and "mediocre" life. Eventually, he received a series of phone calls, telling him to visit somewhere called "Omni Presents". He did so, and was greeted by God, who proceeded to bestow on him his powers. At first, Bruce did not believe that he had received God's powers. He proceeded to use his powers accidentally in several ways (Such as by walking on a puddle of water, and giving himself the personality and lifestyle of Clint Eastwood), before visiting the Grand Avenue Diner. There he used his powers, to move a pot of salt, materialize a spoon in his mouth, and part his bowl of soup. At this point, God appeared to Bruce, and told him about the two limitations of his powers; He could not tell anyone that he was God, and he could not affect free will. God then vanished, telling Bruce to "Do with them what you will". Bruce then ran off into Buffalo, to play with his powers. He made a fire hydrant explode, he caused a gust of wind to lift a woman's dress and expose her blue knickers, and he swapped his clothes with those of a mannequin. He then saw the gang of thugs that had previously beaten him up, and he used his powers to punish them. He then stood atop a tall building, caused a lightning storm in he background, and declared himself to be "Bruce Almighty", and that his "will be done". Bruce returned home, and presented Grace with a bouquet of Tudaisies, which he had used his powers to create. Wanting to create a romantic atmosphere, Bruce commanded the stereo to play the song "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Barry White, and walked onto his apartment's balcony. He then used his powers to wipe away clouds, and create new stars in the sky, as well as move the moon closer to the Earth. Bruce then used his powers to make Grace experience intense sexual pleasure and orgasms without touching her, and the two of them made passionate love. Over the next week, Bruce proceeded to use his powers in all manner of selfish ways in order to improve his life. He made Grace's breasts bigger, he sabotaged Evan in his first broadcast to get his job, and caused natural disasters to seem like a top reporter, all while ignoring the mysterious voices in his head. He asked God about these voices, who informed him that they were prayers. Rather than continuing to ignore them, Bruce decided to answer the prayers. He first turned them into filing cabinets and then post-it notes, but, deciding that these were too impractical, he eventually decided to turn them into e-mails. However, Bruce did not want to answer prayers individually, so he set every prayer to be answered with an instant "Yes". At a party to celebrate his newfound success, Bruce was approached by Susan Ortega, who proceeded to kiss him. However, Grace was watching, and took this as the last straw, leaving him. Bruce then tried to use his powers to win her back, even going as far as willing her to love him, to no avail. Eventually, after seeing Grace pray to stop loving him, he knelt down in front of a moving vehicle, and was taken to Heaven by God. Bruce eventually woke up, alive, in a hospital, and was greeted by Grace. An undisclosed amount of time later, Bruce announced his engagement to Grace during a news report about a blood drive, before giving blood, which Grace informed him would be "quite pleasurable", echoing what Bruce had said to her when previously granting her pleasure. Later Life Nothing is known of Bruce's life after these events, though it is presumed that he eventually married Grace. In Evan Almighty, when Evan Baxter leaves the news station for Congress, it is possible that Bruce got promoted to anchor. Personality Arrogant, extremely vain and incredibly selfish, Bruce displays an overdeveloped ego and an immense sense of self-importance. He was jealous and antagonistic towards Evan Baxter. He had a habit of being incredibly rude and arrogant and never did anything for anyone except himself. Before receiving God's powers, Bruce was well-liked by those who knew him, but was unsatisfied with his life. After being given the powers, Bruce's arrogance only increased, believing himself to be better than everyone else, using people as little more than playthings for his amusement. But over time, Bruce began learning the error of his ways. He redeemed himself, becoming more humble and willing to help others, which continued on even after (supposedly) giving up God's Powers. Category:Bruce Almighty Category:Victims of Bruce's Powers Category:Bruce Almighty Characters Category:Males